


Domestic Stupidity

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic KageHina, Domestic Stupidity, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A returns home to a loud knocking sound. Person B tried to hide in the dryer but couldn’t get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Stupidity

     Kageyama took his key out of his pocket and gingerly put it into the lock. He twisted the key and the door popped open. He walked in to the  
apartment and slipped his shoes off and put them to the right of the door, under the coats and jackets and next to the other pairs of shoes. 

     He looked around to find Hinata, who was normally sat on the couch playing video games. But this time there was no ginger to be seen anywhere. Kageyama squinted and furrowed his eyebrows. This was odd, he was always there.

     Kageyama walked into the kitchen and set down his keys on the island counter top. He looked around the kitchen to only see empty space.  
Kageyama closed his eyes and brought his hands to the bridge of his nose.

     He looked around the house slightly more until he reached the laundry room. 

     He suddenly heard aloud banging coming from the dryer. He jumped back slightly, scared from the sudden, loud noise.

     "Oh, god. Don't let it be broke. This is the last thing we need," Kageyama muttered.

     He carefully walked toward the dryer ad is not to scare it.

     "KAGEYAMA? IS THAT YOU?" A voice similar, but more echo-y to Hinata's came from the dryer.

     He noticed the dryer door was slightly open, just enough for air to get inside.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama said walking up to the dryer.

     Kageyama opened the front loading door to the dryer to reveal Hinata smashed inside the drying, curled up, back on the bottom of the cylinder.

     "What.....what the hell are you doing?" Kageyama said, pinching the bridge of his nose in amazement.

     "Help me," Hinata said in a small voice.

     Kageyama sighed and reached into the dryer and took Hinata's foot and moved it so it was hanging out of the dryer. He then did the same with  
Hinata's other foot until Hinata could fully maneuver himself out of the tight space.

     "Am i going to get an explanation on this or should i not ask?" Kageyama said, helping Hinata up from the dryer.

     "I thought i could fit into the dryer! But i got a bit stuck and i forgot my phone in the living room!" Hinata said defensively.

     "You thought you could fit, so you automatically made sure? Hinata you could have closed the door and suffocated!" Kageyama said, genuine  
concern falling into his words.

     "Kageyama, its fine! I'm fine. Everything is fine. But the point is is that i do now know i can fit inside the dryer!" Hinata said happily

     "How does that make it a point?" Kageyama asked, backing out of the laundry room so Hinata could get out.

     "It makes it a point cause i proved i could do it, regardless of the fact i needed assistance getting out. Oh and by the way, thanks for that,"  
Hinata said, reaching up and giving Kageyama a kiss on the cheek.

     "Yeah yeah yeah, what ever. Please don't do it again," Kageyama said blushing.

     "Naah, not while I'm home alone!" Hinata said skipping down the stairs.

     Hinata was honestly a handful, but Kageyama still loved him. Just The way he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing loads of little KageHina things haven't I? Oops, I've literally been going through all the KageHina SFW fics and reading them all?? And I've really gotten back into this ship?  
> Dude, comments and kudos are the best???
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
